


A Twist on Medusa

by faelwenquinn



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Rape In later chapters, a twist on the tale of medusa, athena protects her priestesses!, bad poseidon, heed the warnings please!, medusa is innocent!!, what if poseidon isnt the good guy?, where athena is protecting medusa, where medusa is actually innocent?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faelwenquinn/pseuds/faelwenquinn
Summary: What if Medusa was innocent? What if it was the Sea God who made the move? This tale is a twist on Medusa and how she came to be. (Rape in later chapters)





	A Twist on Medusa

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please note the tags! There will be rape later on! First chapter should be safe enough, but please read the notes on chapter two to see the warning.
> 
> Disclaimer : This plot is inspired by a tumblr post which I cannot found. So, if this seems familiar to you, comment so I can credit it to you!

Now, let me tell you a story. A story of a young woman named Medusa. She does sounds familiar, no? You must have heard her name from somewhere. In the Ancient Greece, perhaps? You're right, a monster who   
was beheaded by the hero Perseus. Have you ever wondered how she came to be? Who was Medusa before the curse? Before the cursed eyes and her infamous monstrous hair? 

Well, Medusa was born a beautiful, healthy baby. With golden locks and magnificent blue eyes. She was the prettiest girl of her town, the town Athens of Athena. And two years later, her twin sisters were born. Sthenno and Euryale, they were called. The three young   
girls quickly became the best of friends. 

As a girl, Medusa was very ambitious and highly intelligent. Her dream was to serve the Goddess Athena in her temple as one of her priestess. She went to Athena's temple daily to serve, or to simply observe the older priestess. She studied hard to achieve her dreams. And not long after her coming of age, she was presented as a priestess 

She worked hard and quickly became one of the most respected priestess. Being the youngest and the most beautiful, many men asked her hand for marriage despite knowing that she has taken a vow of celibacy. She declined each and every one of them. From peasants, soldiers, to princes. 

But then a man came. A man with black hair and eyes as green as the ocean. He constantly went to the temple to talk to her. He was respectful towards her and not once, did he ask for her hand. And little by little, she slowly opened her heart towards the man. Small talks by the temple turned to long stroll by the beach. Soft goodbyes turned to kisses on her hand. And respectful smiles turned lecherous, hidden to her eyes by her naive ways of life. 

She began to grow curious of the mysterious man. His strong aura and smell, they called to her. So she asked around, did anyone know of a man with black hair and green eyes? Sure they do! A lot of men in Athens had the same features. But do they have a distinct smell of the sea? Were they master swordsman? 

All her questions led to an abandoned temple, far away from the heart of Athens. To a small altar by the cliff. It's a beautiful sight to behold from this height, you can see the sea where the light touched it. Her gaze shifted from the magnificent sight to the dirty and abandoned altar, what a sight. 

The altar was covered in vines and mosses. A small statue of a familiar looking man standing straight, a mighty trident in his hand. The most surprising features were his eyes, that distinct green shade. She had seen them somewhere. but where? 

She pondered while she cleaned the altar. Taking vines of plants away from the altar, she hummed a tune. The setting of the sun reminded her that she still had duties to attend to. So she left, with promises to   
return .


End file.
